conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Enochian
Enochian, also known as Angelii, is the language of the Angeli. Alphabet Dictionary A AAF - amongst A-AI-OM - amoungst us AALA - placed ABAI - stooping ABRAMIG - prepared ADGT - can ADNA - obedience ADOHI - kingdom ADROCH - mount AFFA - empty AG - none ALAR - settled ALDI - gathering ALDON - gird (up) ALI - successively ALLAR - bind A-M-IPZI - fastened AMIRAN - yourselves AMMA - cursed ANANAEL - secret wisdom ANGELARD - thoughts APILA - liveth AQLO - in AR - that AS - was ATH - works ATRAAH - girdles AVAVAGO - thunders AVINY - millstones AZIAGIAR - harvest AZIAZOR - likeness B BABAGE - south BABALON - wicked BAEOUIB - name BAGHIE - fury BAGLE - for BAHAL - cried BALIE - salt BALIT - just BALTIM - justice BALTOH - righteous BALT - justice BALTOHA - righteousness BALZARG - stewards BASGIM - day BAZM - mid-day BIAH - stand BIALO - voice BI-EN- unto my voice BIGLIAD - comforter BLANS - harboured BLIARD - comfort BLIOR - comforters BOGPA - reigneth BOLP - be thou BRANSG - guard BRGDO - sleep BRIN - have BRINT - hast BRINTS - truth B-RI-TA - have talked BUSD - glory BUTMON - mouth BUTMONI - mouths C CAB - rod CA-CACOM - flourish CACRG - until CAFAFAM - abiding CAMLIAX - spake CANAL - workmen CAOSGIN - earth CAPIMALI - successively CAPIMAON - numbers of time CAP-MI - power CARBAF - sink CASARM - made CA - therefore CASARMA - whom CASARMAN - under CASARMG - who CHILDAO - diamonds CHIRLAN - rejoiceth CHISA - are CHISA-GE - are not CHISO - shall CIAOFI - terror CICLE - mysteries CINXIR - mingles CNILA - blood COCASB - ages COCASG - times COLLAL - sleeves COMMAH - trussed COMO - window COMSELHA - circle CORMF - number CORMFA - numbers CORMP - numbered CORSI - such CRIP - but CRO-OD-ZI - second beginning CRO-ODZI - beginning D D''' - into '''DI - third DARBS - obey DA - there DARSAR - wherefore DAX - loins DAZIS - heads DE - your DIU - angle DLUGA - giving DLUGAM - given DOALIM - sin DODS - vexing DODSEH - vexation DO-O-A-IN - his name DO-O-I-A - in the name DO-O-I-A-IN - in his name DORPHA - looked DORPHAL - looking DOSIG - night DRILP- A great DRILPI - greater DRIX - bring DROLN - any DR - which E E''' - first '''ECRIN - praise ED-NAS - receivers EFAFAFE - vial EF - visit ELO - first EM - nine EMETGIS - seal EMNA - herein ENAY - lord/hath EOLIS - making EOPHAN - lamentation ERM - with ETHAMZA - covered ETHARZI - peace F F''' - visit '''FAAIP - voices FABOAN - poison FAFEN - from FAFENI - train FAONTS - dwelling FARZM - lifted G G''' - with '''GAH - spirits GAHA - glory GEH - art GIGIPAH - breath GIVI - stronger GIZYAX - earthquakes G-MACALZA - power or presence GNAY - doth GNETAAB - governments GNONP - garnished GOHOA - we say GOHO - saith GOHOLOR - lift GOHOL - saying GOHON - have spoken GOHOS - say GONO - faith GRAA - moon GROSB - sting H HAMI - creatures HARG - planted HE - song HOATH - worshipper HOLDO - groaned HOL-Q - measureth HOLQ - measured HOM - liveth HOMIL - true HOMIN - age HUBAR - lamps HUBARDO - lanterns I I''' - is '''IADPIL - to him IADI - god/deity IAD - deus IAIADIX - honor IA-IAL - conclude IAIDA - the highest IA-IDON - all powerful IALPON - burn IALPOR - flaming IAL-PRT - burning flames IALPRT - flame IEHUSOZ - mercies ILONON - branches ILS - thou ILSI - thee IL - thy IM-VA-MAR - apply IN - mine INSI - walkest IO-IAD - that liveth forever IPAM - beginning IPAMIS - end IP - not IRGIL - how many ISRO - promise I-ZA-ZAZ - have framed IZIZOP - vessels L LADNAH - ark of knowledge LAIAD - secrets LAP - for LA - first LARAG - neither LAS - rich LI - the LIMLAL - treasure LOHOLO - shine LOLCIS - buckles LONCHO - fall LONDOH - kingdoms LONSA - everyone LONSHIN - their power LONSHI - power LORSLQ - flowers L-O - the first LRING - stir LU - nor L''' - first '''LUCAL - north LUCIFTIAN - brightness LU-LA - be LUSDA - feet M MAASI - laidup MABZA - robe MAD - your god MADRID - iniquity MALPIRG - fires MALPRG - firey MANIN - mind MA-OF-FAS - not to be measured MATB - thousand MATORB - echoing MIAM - continuance MICALP - mightier MICALZO - mighty MICMA - behold MIINOAG - corners MIR - torment MIRC - upon MOLVI - surges MOMAO - crown MOMAR - crowned MOM - moss MONONS - heart MOSPLEH - horns MOZ - joy N NA-NA-E-EL - pouring NANBA - thorns NAPEA - two-edge sword NAPEAI - swords NAZARTH - pillars NAZAVABH - hyacinthine NAZPS - sword NETAAB - government NIDALI - sounds NIIS - come NIISO - go away NOAR - become NOBLOH - palms NOCO - servent NOIB - yea NOMIG - even NONCI - you NONCP - place NOQOD - thy servent NOQODI - ministers NOQOL - servents NOR-MOLAP - sons of men/humans NOROMI - sons NOR-QUASAHI - sons of pleasure/dæmoni NORZ - six NOTHOA - garments O O''' - fifth '''OADO - weave OALI - placed OANIO - amoment OBELISONG - deliverers OBLOC - garland OBOLEH - garments OBZA - half OD - and ODO - open OE-CRIMI - sing praises OHIO - woe OHORELA - law OI - this OIAD - just OL - made you OLANI - two times OLLOG - men OLLOR - man OLN - made OL - of OLPRT - light OM - understand OMAX - know O-MICAOLZ - bemighty ON - in your OOANOAN - eyes OOGE - chamber OROCH - under ORRI - stone ORSBA - drunken ORSCOR - dryness OS - twelve OTHIL - seat OVOARS - center OVOF - magnified OXEX - vomit OXIAYAL - mighty seat OZAZM - make me OZIEN - hands OZONGON - winds P PA-AOX - remain in PAGE - rest PAMBT - to me PANPIR - life PAPNOR - remembrance PARACLEDA - wedding PARADIAL - dwellings PARADIZ - virgins PARM - run PAR - in them PASHS - children PATRALX - rock P-D - thirty-three PEAB - oak PIAMOL - righteousness PIAP - balance PIDIAI - marble PILAH - moreover PILD - continually PIL - firmament PIR - holy ones/angeli PIRIPSOL - brightness PIRIPSON - heaven PI - places PLAPLI - partakers PLOSI - as many POAMAL - palace POILP - divided PRGEL - fire PU-IM - sharp sickles Q Q''' - content '''QA-A-AN - your creation QAADA - the creator QAAL - creator QAA - creation QANIS - olives QUI-I-N - wherein the cre QUI-IN - wherein R RAAS - east RACLIR - weeping REST-EL - praise him RIOR - widow RIT - mercy ROR - sun RSAM - admiration S S''' - fourth '''SAID - wonder SAISCH - brothers SALBROX - sulphur SALMAN - house SAMVELG - righteous SAPAH - sounds SIAION - temple SIATRIS - scorpions SOBA - whose SOBAM - whom SOBCA - they whose SOBOL - whose SOBOLN - west SOBRA - whose SOLPETH - hearken SONF - reign T T''' - also '''TA - as TABA - to govern TABAAN - governor TALHO - cups TASTAX - going before TATAN - wormwood TA-VI-LIOD - and second TELOCH - death THIL - seat THILD - seats TIBIBP - sorrow TOATAR - hearken TOH - triumph TOL - with TORZU - arise TORZUL - rise TOX - him TRANAN - marrow TRIAN - shall TRINT - sit TROF - building TURBS - beauty U U-I-V - third angle UNAL - these URAN - not see V V''' - the '''VABZIR - eagle VAOAN - truth VAUL - work VCIM - frown not VGEAR - strength VGEG - strong VI - second VIRG - nests VI-VI-LV - second angle VIV - second VLCININA - happy VLS - ends V-MA-DEA - strong towers VMD - called VMPLIF - strength VNALAH - skirts VNAL - these VND-L - the rest VNIGLAG - decend VNIG - requires VNPH - anger VOHIM - hundred VONPH - wrath VORS - over VOVIN - dragon VOVINA - the dragon VPAAHI - wings VRAN - elders VRBS - beautified VRELP - seer Y YOLCI - bring YORB - roar Z Z''' - they '''ZACAM - moved ZACARE - move ZAMRAN - show ZAR - courses ZIEN - hands ZILDAR - flew ZILODARP - conquest ZIMII - have entered ZIMZ - vestures ZIN - waters ZIRDO - i am ZIR - him ZIRN - wonders ZIROM - were ZIXLAY - stir ZIZOP - vessels ZNRZA - sware Z-Ol - hands ZOMD - midst ZONAC - apparelled ZONG - winds ZONRENSG - delivered ZORGE - friendly ZUMVI - seas Category:Gobi-Aoi's Creations Category:Elysion Category:Languages